The present invention relates to improved multiple-phase tribological surfaces, and to methods and systems for producing such surfaces, and more particularly, to polymer lapping methods and systems for producing such multiple-phase surfaces.
Many types of multiple-phase or composite metal materials are used in the production of tribological surfaces, which are sometimes referred to as sliding surfaces. Multiple-phase tribological surfaces are often characterized by components of varying degree of hardness. Cast irons, by way of example, typically contain about 2% to 4% graphite; the Mohs hardness of the cast iron is about 6-8, and the Mohs hardness of the graphite enclosures is about 1-2.